monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WolfQueen
=Welcome to WolfQueen's Talk Page!= Farewell Farewell is beautiful A glimpse into the future Farewell is wonderful It sets for Adventure .Shardz. (talk) 16:01, July 19, 2014 (UTC) DotW Hey Wolf, are you interested in producing the DotW blog this weekend? :) Lord Loss (talk) 16:01, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Forgive me Wolf...I'll tell you why I got mad.First,My grandpa had died which made me angry.Next,I had problems with my bigger brother which also made me more angry.And,finally I had a headache and I hadn't slept for many days.This anger and pain created this mad state,also because I was very tired my madness was doubled.But,know I had slept well,accepted my Grandpa's dad,am back as a friend with my brother,and had a medicine for my headache,I am back to the normal me(the silent and non annoying me that no body here knows of).Please forgive for causing any trouble for anyone here and can you please reconsider me to chat again on this wiki.Notes you must be aware of:I love halks very much excpecially the dragon halks.The wolf story isn't true(it was some effect of my madness)but the frontier story is true and it's up to you to belive it.When you burned me I absorbed the flames and turned into a teostra but I am back to magala now.This protector of the weak and justice defender and darkness was me speaking as batman in joker's way.I only chat to learn about new things.Again sorry and please forgive me and reconsider me to chat agian.Dark Magala (talk) 19:13, July 28, 2014 (UTC)Darkness Fine,Fine I will stop saying impossible things please,please,please stop banning me please.I told you I just chat to know news and you guys always ask me so I am forced to answer and you all get disturbed.Why?Just why?Should I keep mute to know new things.Please reconsider me and DO NOT ASK TO NOT GET DISTURBED.(I just want to know new things and I will stay silent unless it's urgent)P.S.If I say the frontier story is false(and it is true belive or not and I WILL NEVER TALK ABOUT AGAIN NO MATTER WHAT)will you leave in peace?Please reconsider me to let me check new news by chating.Dark Magala (talk) 19:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC)DARKNESS I Blame You http://i.imgur.com/LHW5STc.png You Rang?? Moshi moshi, Kogath desu~. Kogath (talk) 07:01, September 30, 2014 (UTC) The Crab never dies.exe You, Are not gonna believe.. Just how hard it is to get decet interwebs around here. Anyways, Hiya! I managed to get this one message in, More often then not you'll see posts from me rather then chat because of internet and timezones, And even then only sporadic ones.. So it doesn't count as dead. (PS I got a WiiU... *Squee*) One issue. Well.. I managed to get said message on using 3G interrnet, i still do not possess internet in my new house so i cannot use my net here, I'll try hop on later tonight though if my net allows me. How will that Work? Considering i haven't even gotten online with it at all, How would one add an account that hasn't even gone online yet? (Chat aint loading properly tenouttaten) Must be an issue with the 3G then. I can't get on steam and most websites simply don't work, The chat loads mostly but no icons or words show up or indeed anything chat based aside from backround and layout. Sorry about the photos Hey WolfQueen, DryDry here. Sorry about the photos! I new to this and I didn't know that when I post them on my profile wall it would go onto the actual site. That clarifies the last mistake I made, thanks for pointing it out! DryDry (talk) 17:00, November 30, 2014 (UTC)from DryDry, (and Im not very sure how signatures work!) DOTW I was wondering if you were interested in doing this week's DOTW? BannedLagiacrus (talk) 00:34, December 4, 2014 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus